


bloop

by Allekha



Category: Original Work
Genre: Art, Extra Treat, Gen, Ghosts, ToT: Monster Mash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-16 11:41:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12341997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allekha/pseuds/Allekha
Summary: Ghost jelly drifts in the deeps.





	bloop

**Author's Note:**

  * For [syrupwit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/syrupwit/gifts).



> (click for larger version)

[](https://i.imgur.com/Y0JzVuA.jpg)


End file.
